I'm Yours
by izzie579
Summary: Songfic, I'm Yours by The Script. Jane and Maura share a moment in time where they belong


**I'm Yours**

**A/N: i suggest listening to the song while you read**

I pace nervously, taking deep breaths. Why should I be nervous? We've been through this same thing nine times before. Though the tenth time is somewhat a bigger deal.

I hear her key turn, and I feel my stomach turn with it.

"Hey," she says with a crooked smile. I can't help but smile back, and all my doubts and fears disappear.

"Hey yourself. You have a good day?"

She's still smiling when she steps out of her heels, and comes to stand right in front of me.

My hands have a mind of their own; before I know it they're on her hips.

"I missed you at lunch," she says with a hint of sadness.

"I missed you too," again I can't contain myself and I place a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you," she breathes.

I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom without a word.

She gasps when she sees the rose petals leading to the bed. I feel proud for still being able to take her breath away.

"This is beautiful," she says.

"You are beautiful," I smile. I help her out of her clothes and into her silk pajamas. She returns the favour, and I tell her to get comfortable.

I light the candles and turn off the lights, casting an orange glow across the room.

"I have something for you," I say softly.

I knew she would protest, and I'm right. "We agreed on no presents," she says, slightly hurt.

"Babe, just hear me out," I soothe her. "I just want you to listen to a song for me, OK?" I press play on the stereo, and the song starts playing.

She smiles, and I join her on the bed. "I heard this song, and I just thought... Well, just listen," I say, and then I kiss her forehead softly.

_You touch these tired eyes of mine_

_And map my face out line by line_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

I trace her face slowly, paying special attention to the laugh lines around her eyes.

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts in works of art_

_And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_

I let my hand slide down, over her neck, and it comes to rest over her heart. We never break eye contact.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much but I'm yours_

I kiss her cheek softly. "I love you," I whisper. "I'm yours."

_You healed these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul, you loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

I take her hand in my own, and she shivers as I kiss each of her fingers.

_The day news came, my best friend died_

_My knees went weak and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes_

I allow myslef to cry in front of her, and she wipes my tears away lovingly. I sigh as she lets me rest my head on her chest. We breathe as one.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much I'm yours_

She untangles my hair, and I know in this instant, that she owns me completely.

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much but I'm yours_

She kisses the top of my head, and I smile. "Jane, I love you so much," she whispers.

"I love you too, Maur."

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_I know I don't fit in that much but I'm yours_

The song ends, and I sit up. "What are you thinking about?" I ask softly.

"This is the best anniversary," she states confidently.

"And I'm not even done yet."

I see her eyes go wide. "There's more?"

"Did you honestly think this was it?" I ask.

She blushes. "This was enough. You alone are enough for me."

I press my forhead to hers. "I want to make love to you."

"I want to make love to you too."

We move together as one, as we always have. I caress every inch of her, rediscovering the land that I know like the back of my hand. I claim her body, her mind, and as she cries out, I take her soul to be a part of my own.

She's still breathing hard as she commands me to be still, and she takes control, and I let her.

With every movement, every time she touches me, I remind her that I'm hers.

When she pushes me over the edge, I hang on to this world only by her eyes that look firmly into mine.

Just before she kisses me, I tell her once again.

"I'm yours."

**Thanks for reading (:**


End file.
